


【星昴】以父之名-24

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [24]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 他扶着男人怒张的阴茎坐下去，被撑开的胀痛和被填满的充实感一起淹没过来。他抱着对方，靠腰部的力量上下律动起来，因为体重和姿势的关系，每一下都感觉要坐到肠道最深处。然而还没等他动几下，就感觉一阵天旋地转，视线里的墙壁已经变成了天花板。男人略显急躁地把他摁在了床上，他们已经交换了主动权。他就知道。别的不说，单说做爱的习惯这方面，他真是非常非常了解这个人了。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 18





	【星昴】以父之名-24

**Author's Note:**

> *骑乘play(///▽///)  
> *写了二十多章，封真终于快出场了233

【24】

次日。  
意识醒来的时候已经日上三竿，隔着未拉开的窗帘都能感觉到夏日阳光的灼热。  
时间已经不早，但他还是习惯性地往身边摸去，碰触到一具温热有力的躯体。  
呼吸一滞，他睁开眼，星史郎竟然还安静地躺在旁边。  
昴流支着头看他熟睡的脸，好似闭目祷告的神父，温暖祥和。

唔，善良的神父大人应该不会介意他可爱的小信徒偷一个吻。

青年把自己送上去，轻轻碰触了对方的唇。  
有熟悉的力道压在后脑阻止了他的离开，男人并没有睁开眼，却不容置疑地撬开他的唇，加深了这个吻。  
直到他面色异常呼吸急促才被放开，男人半睁着眼，把他揉进怀里，在他脸上胡乱亲了口，又闭上眼，一副要再次睡去的样子。  
这个男人似乎真的很累，昴流靠在对方怀里。回忆起对方疲惫的原因，他控制不住抽了抽嘴角，还真是彻底放纵毫无节制地一晚啊。他自己其实也没好到哪里去，被强制摆了各种羞耻的姿势，肌肉免不得有些酸痛。但是反而作为主要承受处的后穴并没有那么难受，温热舒缓的感觉替代了原本该有的肿痛，很显然，那里被好好清洗并上过药了。

这个男人总是这样细致温柔。  
就算是粗暴撕开他身体的时候也是温柔的，这听起来简直是悖论，但他自己却清楚地知道事实本就如此。

然后他又想起另一件事。  
阴茎包裹在对方口腔里的触感到现在也能忆起来，想来应该不会是在做梦。

男人不知道什么时候又睁开眼，发现这人脸红的不正常，遂把他从怀里拉出来，“着凉了？”没睡醒的声音听起来有些哑，却让原本就低沉的声线更沾染了一丝撩人心弦的磁性。  
夏天确实很容易吹空调着凉，但他脸红显然不是这个原因。  
男人眯着眼把自己的额头抵上他的，双方体温相当，“没发烧啊……”  
“我不是生病……”他实在是无法解释自己在想什么，只能吞吐着，“昨晚……你……”  
“昴流君，”男人倒是洞察得很快，有些好笑地刮了刮他的鼻子，“到现在才感到害羞，你这反射弧也太长了点吧……”  
“我以为你不会那么做……”昴流没理会对方的比喻，只握住停留在自己鼻子上的那只手，那里有些酸，“我以为……”  
我以为你不会做到那种地步。  
“为什么？”男人反问，“难不成你认为，跪在我脚下会折损你的人格？还是说，我为你口交会改变我们的关系？”

不是。没有。不会。  
他摇头，感觉乱七八糟的没有头绪。他不是星史郎那种意志坚定的人，对方可以依靠自己的世界观来决定行事准则，而他不行。

“别想那么多。”似乎是察觉到他的混乱，男人安抚地顺着他的背，“你以为的你看到的并不一定都是事实，有什么问题就该直接问我。”

直接问……吗？

那你是否也像我喜欢你一样喜欢我？  
你是否，也像我无法离开你一样，无法离开我？

是否，会爱着我呢？  
哪怕一点点也好。

他睁大眼睛，张了张嘴，那些话在舌尖打了个转儿，最终也还是什么都没说。  
男人捏着他的下巴，拇指抚摸着唇上的纹路。然后慢慢凑近，靠在他耳边，轻轻说，“你只要遵循我的意志就好，做我希望你做的事。”

“嗯。”发出这样算是赞同的一声闷哼，他伸手牢牢环住对方的脖子，顺便把头也埋了进去。  
“嘶——”男人大抵是没料到他突然的动作，被压到伤处吃痛地倒抽了口气。  
“怎么回事？”他赶紧放开手，小心地问，“你有哪里受伤了吗？”为什么他完全不知道。  
看到青年的眼里瞬间溢满愧疚，男人掐了掐眉心，略显无奈地开口，“昴流君，你以为自己手劲儿很小吗？”  
他听到这句话，表情在不解、震惊、顿悟和羞愧里变了一圈。把人翻过去背对自己，这才发现，男人的脊背和后脖颈，全是青紫的淤痕，甚至有的地方还结了薄痂。  
难以置信，这全是自己的杰作。

那之前的那些性爱，是不是也是这样。  
他从未想过自己可能留在对方身上的痕迹。  
在他辗转于对方所施加在身上的痛楚和欢愉时，是不是，对于这个人来说，也是一样的感受呢？  
而且像后背这样的地方，一个人自身是很难上药的。

某种不可言说的情绪再次将他淹没，有液体涌上眼眶，好在对方此时背对着他，并不会察觉。

既然知道了，就不能再当做不存在。  
昴流坐起来去床头柜里翻找，用于跌打肿痛的药膏看起来就很不错。

“星史郎，你得趴下。”他拉了枕头过来，示意对方趴过去。  
像这样示弱似乎让这个男人很不习惯，他看起来竟有些扭捏。  
发现这个事实的昴流瞬间心情大好，他转了转枕头的位置，让对方能更舒服的趴着。  
然后，青年压着男人的腰，挤了一条膏体在自己手心，慢慢用体温加热它，然后轻缓地揉在男人的瘀伤处。  
不知道是自己确实手法老道还是这人忍痛等级就是如此高，整个过程竟连呼吸频率都没变过。

想到自己在被对方上药的时候总是会忍不住叫出来，这种事反过来做这人竟然一声不吭，就很没意思。

思及至此，昴流忍不住在他屁股上捏了把，浑厚紧实，手感很好。  
男人似乎早料到这人不会老实，转过身，扣住他使坏的手，再拉到自己怀里，也不过是一瞬间的事儿。

搞点小心思的半路就被识破，还被当场治服，青年只好认命般在他怀里乱蹭。  
“老实点！”男人在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，发出一声令人面红心跳的响声，倒是一点也不疼，“长胆子了啊……”  
知道这人并没有生气，昴流眨眨眼，还非得告诉人家自己的感想，“星史郎，你知不知道你屁股捏起来手感特别好……”

我、为、什、么、要、知、道、这、种、事？  
男人眼里明明确确写了这几个字，并且看起来有些咬牙切齿。  
一大清早的，真的很容易被撩起火气。  
只好用行动告诉他的猎物，比起自己的屁股，他对对方的更感兴趣。

“啊——”  
毫无防备被男人插了一根手指进后面，没有润滑的甬道接纳不了这样的入侵，青年痛呼出声。  
没理会他的惨叫，男人空闲的那只手打磨着青年因痛楚而染上一层薄汗的下颌，眼神暗下来，下体变硬的那处抵在对方小腹上，“昴流君，我想上你。”  
青年听到这句话，后穴下意识地缩了缩，反倒更紧地咬住了入侵的手指。  
“可我又很累，”男人把他扶高，牙齿咬着他胸前两点，故作困扰地说，“要怎么办呢？”  
还能怎么办啊……他为男人的恶趣味而咋舌，他们之间到底谁更幼稚真的不太好说。

刚刚拿祛瘀药的时候就看到了抽屉里的润滑剂，他只好再次爬起来去取。回头发现星史郎已经坐起来，饶有兴致地看着他。  
唉，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，还是得自己送上门的鱼肉。  
不敢让人等太久，他吸了口气跨坐到男人腿上。  
昨晚虽然玩得凶，但穴口并没有被撕裂，入睡前也做了很好的清理和药物处理，现在除了略微还有些红肿之外已经没什么不舒服了。  
青年下巴枕着男人的肩，用膝盖撑起一点高度，咬开软管的盖子，两只手捏出一截膏体，塞到后面给自己润滑。

由着他自己扩张，男人也没闲着，指腹危险地在对方闭合的眼皮上打着圈儿。后者的呼吸越来越急促起来，身体也是极力压抑下的微微颤抖。  
“昴流君，看着我。”男人几乎是贴在他脸上，极轻的声音激起他一阵颤栗。  
他听话地张开眼皮，与对方残缺的双眸对视。

接受它。  
这已经是不可改变的事实。  
他在心里鼓励自己。

直到干涩的眼睛溢出润滑的泪水，他都没有再闭眼，甚至连眨眼次数也很少。

他扶着男人怒张的阴茎坐下去，被撑开的胀痛和被填满的充实感一起淹没过来。他抱着对方，靠腰部的力量上下律动起来，因为体重和姿势的关系，每一下都感觉要坐到肠道最深处。  
然而还没等他动几下，就感觉一阵天旋地转，视线里的墙壁已经变成了天花板。  
男人略显急躁地把他摁在了床上，他们已经交换了主动权。  
他就知道。  
别的不说，单说做爱的习惯这方面，他真是非常非常了解这个人了。

男人埋在他胸口，下体抽插的时候也没有放过他胸前敏感处。他看不到对方的表情，但已经无暇他顾，他被灭顶的快感带进漫无边际的欲望之海。

高潮袭来的时候，他一口咬在男人脖子上，听说这个地方的血非常甜，不知道是不是真的，还蛮想尝尝。  
这么想着的时候，嘴下就没了控制，还真叫他咬破了皮，一股铁锈味瞬间充斥了口腔。

“牙齿松松。”男人一边平复射精后的疲乏，一边拍他的脸，十分无奈地说，“你是嫌留在我身上的记号还不够多……”  
“啊……”意识回归的瞬间就后悔了，他完全没想到自己会把人咬出血。他赶紧松嘴，并且道歉，“对不起！”

他宁可疼的一直是自己，也不舍得这个男人疼上哪怕一分，但好像事实总是相反。  
那些指甲留下的瘀痕和伤疤也好，那只再也不会恢复视力的眼睛也好，都在提醒着他这个事实。

他或许也只是，在潜意识里，想要一些，能够证明他们属于彼此的东西。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，请一起来跟我讨论剧情好嘛=3=


End file.
